Usagi Brustpatte
She is Weiß Hexe who is an teacher at the camp.She is one crazy chick who is perverted and intelligent she even has an scary and diva side that is very serious. Personality She is kooky and perverted she is also really energetic she just won't stop talking until Ja'Qual,Avery Vulcan,Xion or Palestra stop her from saying something so lud to an female. Powers Lagomorph Physiology-She is an Fallen Rabbit-nusferatu and like most bunny based blood-suckers she's mean and bouncy in all the right places.She is real fuddy-duddy when comes to learning and learning about architecture.She can even mimic both at the same time.She when mimicing both at the same time **grows wings ***Gain powers from drinking blood ***enhanced jumps even jump twice. **Crystallize blood to make weapons **Control Bats and scatter into them to get away from trouble Magic-She is an Weiß HexeWitch' and she is powerful no one can beat her without pulling out all the stops.She she has an magical flute called Umi that allows her the power to control water. Linguistic Magic-She is an master of all forms of magic and linguistic is no deferent.She has many verbal spells she can use from death inducing to revival. Apex potential activation-She can make anyone's true potential activate by touch. Ability Teaching-She can teach anyone with is ease making it easy-peasy for said person to train.she can even force you to learn an advanced version of your power. Empathy-She can understand and empathize with anyone and even learn and take or erase that power. Enhanced Tracking-She can track down anyone with her Bunny hopper.She can even suspend your powers for a short spellhours. Hypercognition-She is extremely intelligent with great human intellect and with great leaps of intellectually gained powers.She can empathically take your power and copy all of your moves just by seeing them just once. Orient Unity-Well there's not much known about this but she does use it. Imprinting-She can place thoughts inside your mind to get you thinking she even has mind control she also has omnipathy.She uses this to control multiple people at the same time. Mathmathics Manipulation-She can control various outcomes of formulas used in math even to the point of small time reality warping and paradox inducement. Logic Manipulation-She can control what is logical and what is most illogical with just an thought she used this to survive an explosion from an nuclear destroyer which should have killed her but all it did was burn her clothing off. Physics Manipulation-She controls physics like making objects keep going and going or make an feather break your back even make an weight float up wards she can even control her breast physics like how much bounce they get or how far they hang down.She even mimics superhuman strength and superhuman speed with this. terraportation-She can travel through the ground at a rate that breaks the sound barrier. Combat Mastery-She is an master at MixedMartialArts and a submission specialist.She can hold her own in an thirty against one situation. Weapon Proficiency-She can use just about every weapon you can think of and even gets some empathic ones. Weakness Normal water Trivia She was based off Tabane Shinonono from Infinite Stratos. Category:Good Category:Female Characters Category:Yokai Category:Fallen Category:Truth™